A Tournament, For The Golden Sword!
The tournament is about to begin, who will win? Who will lose? Who will claim the Golden Sword? "Alright! Please get ready for the battles that will begin shortly!" Said the announcer that had a grin on his face. The crowd begins to cheer loudly, the stadium filled to the top. Noir sits in one of the waiting areas, waiting for her name to be called. She looks around the waiting room at some of the contestants that stand nearby. Sighing she takes out her dragon blade, and begins to clean it. Waiting for something to happen. As he hears the cheers of the crowd vibrate the ground beneath, Malek pulls out his Mirsoth's Wrath, a blade created from the skin and horn of his Dragon mother. "Well Mirsoth, it's to show you what I can do with this sword. As for my family, I'm just going to give them a proper match." He thought to himself as his name is called. "... Well well well, Noir versus me.... Let's do this!". Isuka gets his Protector around him, ready to fight. "Now the man feared as Dark Knight... Ying!" said the announcer as the crowd cheers, while Ying walks out of the waiting area. "Why did they need to make such a show out of this" thought the brown-haired man as he reached the arena. While seeing the other contestants Ying pulled out Tyrfing and stayed on a fighting stand now saying his main catchphrase "Anyway, I'll show you true power!" W-Whaaaa!!!! HOW DID THIS EVEN! The announcer looks at the first list of names. His eyes then go wide... "H-How the... We have a battle between four contestants! Ying The Dark Knight! Malek The Arctic Demon! Isuka! And Noir Hakuni The Gods Blade! Let the battle begin! "Let the battle begin!" The announcer said with his grin still on his face. I... I just said that... Before anyone could take a step, Noir charges toward Isuka, her arms dangling behind her like they’re broken. Once she reaches a distance comfortable to her, she takes a last step before taking to the air, once high enough in midair she uses her arms to slash downwards, causing two separate waves of air to take the shape of a razor sharp, blade-like arc, coming down towards Isuka. With a graceful landing she slashes horizontally at Malek and Ying, causing yet another razor sharp arc to race towards them also. "Hahahaha..... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Isuka started to fight them using his Combat Mastery. By overcharging his blade with solar energy Ying was able to disintegrate the air slash with ease. He pulled Tyrfing to his side and switched the gunblade into Gun mode. Ying started running around the arena, blasting various powerful yet thin solar beams as he runned using it as sorts of impulse for speed. As Ying continued running, the solar beams were forming into a gigantic tornado that covered almost the full arena however, the tornado seemed to move into Noir's position it covered all possible exits, if she tried to go left or right the tornado would hit and suck her up, she couldn't jump up or dig down and if she tried hiting the tornado it would certainly explode. Releasing air slashes wouldn't work as it would only form again. After this Ying stopped contemplating the technique he had just formed. "No challenge at all by you two. I'm disappointed. I've met Dark Mages with better combat than you" Malek says staring them down. Grabbing Isuka by the face, Malek lifted him up and swung at him with his sword which was still in it's sheathe battering him away before generating a wall of ice, causing Isuka to crash through it, destroying the wall. Noir looks bored, as her robotic 'scans' the tornados. She looks twice over at Isuka getting smashed through an ice wall, she giggles softly to herself, closet thing to a smile she has ever gotten. Noir plants one foot onto the ground firmly, then jumps straight up, her physical abilities astounding. She begins to twril mid-air, gaining speed fast, then suddenly she plummets straight down, landing onto the ground with a loud crack. A blue coloured tornado forms of her own, approximately the same strength of the tornado currently coming towards her, but, her tornado is going in the opposite direction. The tornados clash, with a horrible gust of powerful wind, blowing the dizzy Noir down, the two tornados are no more. As Isuka used a Lightning Clone to get out of the way of the tornado, He punched Noir square in the face empowered with his Magical Energy. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Sapphire Cross: Exploding Ice Blade!" Malek shouts as he directs hs attack towards Noir, which freezes the ground in it's path, hitting Noir, sending her flying back, and while Malek's didn't use as much power as he did, the ice blades cut at Noir, each exploding on impact. Unsheathing his sword Malek once more sliced around, sending large ice slicers in Isuka's direction. "You forgot about me, you people" Ying says as he throws several air slashes from his sword towards all three of his opponents. Noir gets her ass off the ground, slapping away the air slash sent to her, she puts both hands up, putting them together; "Lightning Make: Twin Lightning swords" a magic seal with a runic design for lightning appeas, spawning two swords of pulsating blue lightning into her hands, as she looks around the arena. "Flash: Ubiquity." she says emotionless, as race yellow magic seals begin to appear around the battlefield, she takes one step, then suddenly 'flashes' behind Ying, her sword out in front of her, slash marks appear on Ying's body, but they're just scars, they were already healed. But the searing pain of being slashed should still be felt. Then Noir appears behind Isuka, the same amount of healed slashes appear on his body, the searing burn of a blade cutting through flesh should be felt. At the end, the only person whom hit her was Malek, she was feeling a little vengeful. She makes magic seals for Ubiquity appear all around him, at random. She then flashes to one of them. Her lance cannon on her shoulder, as some lightning make swords float around her. She starts to zip around on the magic circles, slamming her lance cannon onto Malek as many times as she can muster, before she slips, using way too much of her mana. Her limps healing at slower rates as she stands again, panting heavily. Category:Eevee-Chan Category:Malek Kriya Category:Yuurei Dark Category:ShadowNara Category:Roleplay